Let's Cuddle
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: After leaving the party Alec and Magnus talk about how much they've missed each other. As sappy as it sounds. Check it out!


_Gonna be real, this was written and edited quickly. I hope you enjoy it. It just feels like a cute little blurb that I wanted to get out. I don't own anything. Please review if you feel so inclined_

Hands and lips tangled and pressed against each other, desperate for the contact they'd been denied for what felt like weeks but was really only a few days. Alec arched into the strong, soft hands of Magnus as they dragged across him chest and down his stomach, promising to lead somewhere fun. Alec's callused fingers clawed at Magnus's back, trying to bring him closer, closer than fully pressed against him.

"Alexander," Magnus breathed as their mouths met once more, melting together, trying to take and give everything they had to offer.

"Oh fuck, Magnus," Alex moaned, they're erections moved against each other, teasing, touching, brushing. It wasn't rushed, they weren't hurrying to get to the finale, they were mapping each other; check that each limb and digit was unharmed.

Alec knew something had happened on the side of Lake Lynn that Clary and Jace had yet to tell him. He knew that the demons had disappeared but that didn't mean they were gone. He knew he would have to file paperwork and focus on the future, but that could wait until tomorrow. Magnus knew something was up with Simon. He knew the Downworld was only safe for a moment. He knew those demons would come back and they would have to deal with them. But that was for tomorrow.

Right now all that mattered was Alexander and Magnus and their love for each other. Every part of Magnus hurt, he was exhausted, truly needing a good night's rest before he'd be back to fully strength, but Alec wanted this, and since Magnus had thought he'd lost this forever, he wasn't going to complain.

Alec was so tired, his body ached from the battle, but Magnus wanted this and he would never take for granted what he'd almost lost. But then Alec looked up at Magnus and saw the exhaustion.

"Wait," Alec breathed. Magnus paused, looking down at Alec who was still panting slightly. Magnus's yellow cat eyes filled with concern,

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked. Alec smiled, it was undeniably enjoyable to have someone ask that and mean it again. Alec cupped Magnus's face in his hand, smiling gently.

"Never better, I was just thinking how much I've missed you so much," he claimed. Magnus smiled softly though his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion,

"I've missed you too."

Alec laid back on the pillow,

"As much as I'm sure this make up sex is going to be completely amazing, would you hate me if I wanted to wait until tomorrow?" he asked meekly. He knew both he and Magnus were tired but he felt like their reunion was still so new and a little unsure and Alec didn't want to do anything to fuck it up.

Magnus blinked several times and then sighed in relief and rolled over to lay down next to Alec.

"That sounds perfect," Magnus groaned, leaning over to catch Alec's lips with his. As they pulled away Alec turned to his side, facing his boyfriend.

"I meant what I said, I miss _you_." He claimed, "Sex is great and all, but what I think I've miss the most in the past couple days is this." Alec's voice faded into a whisper and Magnus turned to face him as well, his hand reaching out to tickle Alec's arm. "Just breathing the same air as you, being able to touch you for no other reason than just to touch you. Falling asleep listening to your breathing and knowing that you'll be there when I wake up. Staring into these beautiful eyes," Alec brushed his thumb just under Magnus's stunning, tear filled eyes, smiling tenderly at something Alec knew Magnus was still insecure about. "I've missed getting to hear your sleepy voice in the mornings, getting to kiss your lips. The way you play with your ear cuff when you're shy," Magnus blushed at those words and starting to do just that but quickly put his hand down. Alec took the hand and kissed it gently. "I love everything about you, Mag, and for a moment I thought- I thought I'd never get to say that to –to you again." Alec stuttered.

Magnus stared at the Shadowhunter who was looking down shyly, biting his lip. No one had ever been willing to give their everything to Magnus. No one had ever viewed him as worthy of fighting for what they had. No one had made the effort to come back again and again no matter how hard it was. Most people Magnus had loved, loved him to a point. Loved him until he didn't call them back after an argument, loved him until he didn't tell them his secrets, loved him until it became too much trouble, loved him until his hairstyle, glitter, and makeup became too much. Alexander Lightwood made a decision that he, Magnus Bane, was _worth_ it. Was worth walking away from a political marriage to be true to who he was, was worth apologizing and doing better, was worth _fighting_ for, was worth going against the Clave and losing a position he was born for. That one had worked itself out but Magnus knew dating him had cost him it originally, but Alec never mentioned it, never told Magnus the real reason, Jace had. Maybe it was time Alec hear how much Magnus loved him.

"Oh my beautiful Nephilim," Magnus whispered, wiping his own tears that had fallen and moving so that were nose to nose. "Do you know what you do to me? You are the first who doesn't take more than you give. So many others were here for my magic, or my money, or sex, or just to get all the love they could without giving anything back. But not you, Alexander, you are here for me. And when you smile that ridiculously bright smile that's just for me, I swear it makes me feel like everything in the world is going to be alright. You are the third person in my entire life to not be scared or disgusted by my eyes, the only other two are Ragnor and Catarina and you are the first lover that thought they were beautiful." Magnus watched Alec flinched for him and then tipped his head to kissed Magnus's eyelids,

"They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Alec whispered, moving his head back so his nose was once again touching Magnus's.

"You accept me, inside and out. Your heart, Alexander, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You were raised to look down upon Downworlders, to feel superior to us, but you don't. You become leader of the Institute and the first thing you do is try to make amends, it's been a bumpy road and it will continue to be but you are going to keep trying. You are kind and smart and brave, and you love with your whole self. I missed the way your heart beats faster whenever I kiss you here," Magnus kissed his neck and Alec's heart did indeed speed up. "I miss the way you pretend to be asleep after you wake up even though I know you're awake because your snoring stops."

"I do not snore!" Alec claimed once again. Magnus laughed happily,

"Yes you do, and it's been impossible to fall asleep to silence," both of their faces falling slightly. "I've cleaned this apartment by hand 4 times just because I could not bear to be in this bed without you in it." Alec smirked softly,

"No wonder we're both so tired, 5 days without sleep would do that to a person." Alec whispered.

"You too?" Magnus asked. Alec kissed his lips lightly, nodding,

"Of course. I've never realized how cold you can get in a bed by yourself." Magnus pressed their bodies impossibly closer together so they were sharing each other's warmth.

"I love you, Alexander, and tomorrow I intend to go over every inch of your body telling you why I love every single inch." Alec hummed happily, kissing Magnus's lips again.

"Then it'll be my turn," Alec claimed. Magnus nodded,

"Mmmm," he agreed.

Alec pulled away from Magnus for a moment and reached over, grabbing his phone sending a text Izzy, Jace and Clary.

"I told my siblings that I would be unreachable by phone tomorrow and that anything short of a nuclear war was not to be interrupted here or they would be on desk duty for the rest of their natural lives," Alec smirked mischievously. "So my time is all yours, Mr. Bane."

"That's good to hear, Mr. Lightwood because I have plans for you…" Alec laughed, throwing his head back. Magnus's breath caught and his heart skipped, he'd almost let this one go, he'd almost been too stubborn, or stupid to go to him first. Luckily the Shadowhunter was braver than he was. Alec sighed contently as he looked back at his boyfriend and his smile fell minutely but then it grew yet again and he kissed Magnus one more time.

"None of that, we're back together, however it happened is unimportant," Alec claimed. Magnus's eyes widened in surprised,

"Did I say that out loud?" Magnus asked.

"You don't need to say it for me to see those guilty thoughts churning," the younger one stated.

"I used to be much more mysterious, Shadowhunter, it used to be no one could get into this head," Magnus smirked. This time 'Shadowhunter' was said as an affectionate term, not the seething bite it had, had just this morning. How had that been just this morning? "No, you're just the first one to try hard enough to get in," Magnus admitted. Alec smiled,

"I like everything I've seen so far, Warlock."

"You'd be the first," Magnus said almost as a joke but they both knew it was achingly true. Magnus saw the look on Alec's face and he leaned in, kissing Alec deeply, holding it until they both needed to breath. "I love you, Alexander." He said it so softly, Alec wasn't sure he'd actually said it.

"I love you, Magnus." He echoed, nuzzling into the other man's neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulder, putting his nose in Alec's hair, breathing him in. There were still things to talk about, still hurts that needed soothed, but they had plenty of time. Now? Now they were just going to breathe and cling to each other, the rest of the it could wait.


End file.
